At the Ends of the Rest Period Redone
by apple.spice.oatmeal
Summary: "Kagome…" His voice was soft against the side of her neck. She trembled, not realizing he was this close. Her hands still covering her chest she turned to face him, her body shook slightly as she watched his gaze travel her body.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, that honor is held by Rumiko Takahashi. I am just lucky enough to make them do what I want!

Chapter One

The sun was slowly giving up its relentless heat. The ragtag group of a Hanyou named Inuyasha, a Fox Kit named Shippou, a Demon Slayer named Sango, and a Monk named Miroku made their way over the crest of a mighty hill. "C'mon Wench! Pick up the pace!" Huffing a breath, another member of their pack made her way up, about 20 feet behind the others, lugging a large and very yellow backpack giving the Hanyou a death glare. "Well I would Inuyasha, but I'm not getting any help carrying your ramen and everything else you insisted I had to bring when we came back last week." Kagome wiped her hand across her forehead and grimaced to see her palm covered in dirt, blood and sweat.

Looking back over his shoulder Inuyasha observed the look she had on her face, his voice held no remorse, "Well if I had known you would be this weak Kagome I would have just taken the Jewel Shards, your pack and came back on my own. It's not like I need you anyways." He turned his gaze back to the setting sun ahead of him; they really needed to get on the move…how else was he supposed to avenge Kikyou?

Kagome stilled and looked up at Inuyasha, his tall form blocked the sun, and he seemed nothing but a dark shadow. His ears were swirling every which way as if listening out for something. This was it, she had no problems traveling for long periods of time, but to put her down this way…after dragging her all over kingdom come for the past 2 months…she was at her breaking point. Dropping her pack, she drug it off to the side of the path. Placing it against the biggest tree she could find…she said nothing as the others joined her, beginning to set up camp.

Inuyasha then proceeded to jump up into the tree with a small, "Feh," on his lips. Kagome dug through her pack, not saying anything as she tossed the matches to Miroku and he began to start a fire. "Water, Inuyasha." Her voice was soft, but she knew he would hear her anyway. He didn't make any noise, acting as if he had not heard her… "Inuyasha! I want to bathe…now where is the damned water?"

He lifted a hand and pointed to the closest crop of trees, "Straight ahead Kagome….don't get lost..I don't want to waste the time to come look for you." Sucking in a deep breath Kagome looked up at him, his eyes covered by locks of his dirty silver hair.

She left.

Making her way through the trees she clung to her black towel, her strawberry shampoo and her lavender body- wash. She had taken to wearing Priestess robes instead of her school uniform; it garnered more respect from the people of this time. Not to mention she was a Miko after all. Steam rose from her heavenly discovery, a hot spring right on the border where East met West. Quickly disrobing she wrapped the dirtied robes inside themselves and laid out the fresh ones on a large boulder with her towel, she really did need to take the time to thank Kaede. Kagome placed her shampoo and body wash next to the spring, slowly submerging herself in the relaxing water. Her long, raven tresses clung to her skin, the air surrounding her slowly infused with lavender as she swirled some body wash in the water. Moving to rest against a large boulder she sighed, she hadn't felt this good in weeks.

They had been hunting for shards for almost 3 months and no sign of them was anywhere. Closing her eyes, Kagome relaxed in the water, this sure beat cold, rushing streams. As she ran her fingers through her hair she let down her barrier and drew in her aura. Satisfied that she was alone, she unmasked her scent. It took a lot of her energy to keep up all of her precautions and she really did need to relax if she was going to make it through tomorrow.

Brushing just a bit of her shampoo through her hair, she tried not to ruin the spring water with too many bubbles. Taking her body-wash she began to rid herself of the blood, dirt and grime of travel. It seemed as if no matter how many lowly demons they ran into, none of them had any shards. Kagome hadn't sensed any either. It seemed as if the East was dried up when it came to shards. This brought a smile to her face, which meant that there was less area to cover in order to complete the Jewel. The smile was quickly gone as she thought on Inuyasha. She had no idea why he had been acting the way he had. More and more he seemed hostile against her, always treating her as just a Shard Detector.

Maybe that's all she was to him after all. Kagome had let her illusions go a long time ago, she knew he loved Kikyou and not her. This fact, although true, didn't hurt any less. She had followed him through everything, only to be treated as second best. Sighing Kagome closed her eyes, "I can't take it anymore…I should be treated with respect, not like a used chew toy." Her voice was soft, hoping Inuyasha couldn't hear her.

His amber gaze followed her every move. Her hands, the way her muscles slowly gave and relaxed in the warm water. As she slowly got rid of the dirt and grime from her body with her scented soaps he drew in a deep breath. He watched as she took her time, winter white hair falling into his eyes. Hiding amongst the large stones, he was a bit outraged that he had to hide from this little Ningen. After all, this Sesshoumaru could easily rid the area of her, he would be damned if he was denied his daily bathing ritual by Inuyasha's wench.

Gathering his haori he covered himself, drawing the red ties loosely around his waist. Sesshoumaru would confront the young woman, but he would not give her the pleasure of seeing him unclothed. Making sure that his footsteps were silent on the forest floor, Sesshoumaru made his way back to the bank of the spring. Watching the Miko closely, he came to a stop next to her bathing supplies. His golden gaze lingered on the strange black cloth she had brought with her. He drew in a slow, deep breath, the smell of strawberries and lavender filling his senses. He realized very quickly that all of her defenses were down. How foolish of her. His thoughts drifted to his brother and he did a quick sweep of the area with his aura…nowhere to be found.

Looking down at her through the steam, he let his gaze travel down her exposed neck as she laid her head back. Hearing his beast growl with approval his eyes widened. Now this would not do, he was not going to be thinking of a weak human in such a way. This needed to be remedied immediately. "Girl!" His voice was harsh, but to the point.

Jerking up, Kagome spluttered in the water before looking timidly over her shoulder at the angry demon. Her voice was caught in her throat, her mouth opening endlessly like a fish gasping for air. "Sess...Ss…Sesshoumaru." She backed up in the water, wanting to be as far from him as possible.

He kept his face stoic, his eyes never wavering from her face. "Ningen, wench…whatever you answer by. You have disturbed this Sesshoumaru's daily bathing ritual. I do believe I was here first…I suggest you leave now before I have your head." His voice was like ice, shooting through her warmed veins. Quickly Kagome went from being scared for her life, to completely pissed off that yet another man, thought that he could make her do something she had no intention of doing…just for his benefit.

"I think not Lord Sesshoumaru I'm bathing…you were not here when I came to bathe and therefore you have forfeited your position here. I'm relaxing, so back of buddy." She tried as hard as she could to fill her voice with venom. Standing there with her hands on her hips, she was facing him. The realization that she was in fact, naked and in front of a demon lord didn't hit her until Sesshoumaru's gaze lingered a little lower than her face. Quickly covering herself, Kagome blushed a deep scarlet and turned her back on him.

Sesshoumaru held no remorse, he knew that his eyes had wandered and was immediately amazed at the smoothness of the Miko's skin. The pale expanse was smooth, no scars or blemishes over the entire exposed area. Her hair clung to her, looking like spun silk. Strands so long that they pooled in the water at her waist. He chose to ignore her tone of voice, or how she dismissed him by turning her back to him. Sesshoumaru smirked as he untied his Haori and slid himself into the warm water with her. If she did not wish to leave, he would simply bathe with her there.

"Kagome…" His voice was soft against the side of her neck. She trembled, not realizing he was this close. Her hands still covering her chest she turned to face him, her body shook slightly as she watched his gaze travel her body.

Suddenly there was a loud crash through the trees, a lot of cursing and yelling. Kagome shifted her gaze past Sesshoumaru to see a very dirty, very pissed off Hanyou come crashing her way. His voice was loud and annoying, "GET AWAY FROM MY KAGOME YOU BASTARD! IF YOU WANTED THE TETSAIGA YOU SHOULD HAVE FACED ME LIKE A DEMON!" Inuyasha waved the sword around as he yelled, not realizing that Sesshoumaru had disappeared as he crashed towards them. Kagome was alone in the water, her arms covering her chest, a deep blush on her cheeks.

As she came towards the bank, Inuyasha turned his back on her, his sword safely within its sheath. No words passed between them as she redressed. Making their way back towards camp Kagome brushed her hair out with her fingers and placed it bound down her back. When they reached the others Kagome made all of the necessary dinner preparations, Shippou being his usual self carrying on with the others and Sango and Miroku in quiet conversation with one another about the lack of clues lead to Naraku.

After dinner everyone got ready for bed, everyone except that is, for Inuyasha. He normally kept a lookout around this time, waiting for the others to go to sleep. His being awake this time however was for a completely different reason. On the way back from the stream Kagome had spotted Kikyou's soul catchers, even though Inuyasha made no attempt to point them out. She lay in her sleeping bag when he deemed it safe to leave and join with the dead priestess. Shippou lay curled against her stomach as he slept, her chocolate eyes danced with the flames of the fire and unshed tears.

After a few moments her mind drifted elsewhere. Specifically to Sesshoumaru, why had he shared the hot spring with her? Didn't he loath, and despise humans? His breath had touched her…she could feel the chills rise on her body again as she thought on it. It had seemed as if he were fascinated…he had stood there…proud and muscled in front of her and…nearly touched her. Squeezing her eyes shut she tried to tone down the familiar pain of lust in her belly. She shouldn't be thinking of him like this…he was a demon…and a lord…and Inuyasha's brother! What would he say if he could read her mind?

Well…what _would_ he say if he could read her mind? Wasn't she allowed to appraise other males? After all he had Kikyou didn't he? Frowning Kagome rolled over and snuggled deeper in her sleeping bag. Tomorrow she would be drug all over the West…she needed her sleep…she would worry about it in the morning. No way was she going to let herself get worked up over something she had no control over.


End file.
